


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by Eternal_writes



Series: Stenbrough One-Shots [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Scary, cute asf, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: “Stanley? This man named Mike Hanlon called-" Patty said, opening the bathroom door.Bill Denbrough and Stanley Uris were kissing."Sorry Patty,"ORInstead of Patty finding Stan dead in the bath tub, she finds him having an affair with Bill Denbrough.





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> The fic where no one dies! Your welcome c: 
> 
> Stenbrough and Reddie yall.
> 
> NOTE: Everyone is older but still young. Bill and Stan live near each other and they all remember It.

Stan’s wife Patty had been repairing one of Stanley’s shirts when he got the call. Not the call you’re thinking about. Not the call from Mike Hanlon. Not yet. Stan rushed over to the phone before Patty could reach it. Stanley’s hair was curly and beautiful as he twirled a specific curl around his finger. “Hello?” He said into the phone, smiling strangely, but Patty paid it no mind as she continued to sew the shirt. 

Stan continued to talk with this stranger on the phone. It wasn’t anyone Patty knew. The voice was warm and comforting, she thought, as she heard the person on the phone with her husband. She didn’t recognize the person’s voice though. They were stuttering slightly, Patty noticed. It was too faint for her to make out the words, so she blocked out their conversation.

“Oh hi Bill,” Stan said, “Are you going somewhere?” His voice sounded strange, hoping Bill would get his meaning. He listened to Bill’s stuttered response. He couldn’t have Patty knowing this

“Y-yeah, I’ll buh-be there soon,” Bill said, “F-five minutes tops,” 

“Okay,” Stan said, smiling. Bill hung up and Stan glanced at his wife. He did not love this woman like a husband should. He loved her as a friend. He put the phone down and went upstairs to, “take a bath,” as he put it. He rummaged around his room for a minute, pretending to get clothes for his bath. Stan went into the bathroom and closed the door. The window was already open, a breeze ruffled Stan’s hair. It was weird to have a window in the bathroom, but Stan was grateful for it when he saw Bill heave himself through the window. They both smiled.

What they were doing wasn’t kind to their wives. Bill locked eyes with him and Stan instinctively smiled. It was like his highschool years. Bill would sneak in his room through the window and they’d make out for an hour before he left. They kept it secret from Stanley’s dad as teens, but the rest of the Losers Club knew about the relationship. They were completely open about it to them, but when they became adults they didn’t expect to keep the relationship going. 

Bill and he went to separate colleges and Stan was positive he’d never see him again, until he and Patty moved near him on accident. When they reunited they felt whole. Like they were complete again. It was only natural that they had an affair. At first it was an accident, they were both drunk, but after that, it was no longer an accident. 

Stan cupped Bill’s chin and kissed him on the lips passionately. God he missed Bill when they were apart. 

Bill’s hands went through his hair. They both clung to each other desperately, Bill wrapped his arm around Stan’s waist. “I-I m-muh-missed y-y-you,”

“It’s been a week,” Stan said, kissing Bill’s neck. Bill moaned. 

“I-it’s been a l-life time,” 

“I know,” Stan said breathlessly. “I know,”  The two of them were too consumed in each other that they didn’t hear Patty’s footsteps nearing the bathroom door. They continued to kiss, Bill was slowly unbuttoning Stan’s shirt. “I wish w-w-we c-c-could do th-this all the time,” Bill told him. 

“It’s called divorce, Bill.” Stan said, “I’ll divorce Patty for you,” Bill giggled. 

“I love you so much Stanley Uris,” Bill said without stuttering once. “I’m going to divorce Audra for you,” 

The door swung open. “Stanley? This man named Mike Hanlon cal-” She stopped mid-sentence upon seeing them. Stan stared at her, wide-eyed. She looked at Bill and Stanley. Stan’s shirt was completely unbuttoned, and Bill had what was shaping up to be a hickey. 

“Sorry Patty,” He said smiling. Patty smiled, looking triumphant, he gave her a strange look. Bill was pale. 

“Me and Audra figured you two out ages ago,” she said, “Audra came to me, and told me that Bill disappears often and when you two were up here, making out, we found out.”

“How?” Stan asked. Bill put his hand over his. 

“We put a camera in there an hour or so before you went to take a bath,” Patty said, “I watched the video first, making sure you weren’t actually taking a bath before I showed it to Audra. We knew. We didn’t care, because over the weeks of trying to find out your affair we grew feelings for each other.” 

Bill’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Stan started to laugh. “W-wow,” Bill said. Patty smiled at him. 

“Audra you can come up now, darling!” Patty exclaimed, “They know about us now,” Audra walked up the stairs with a smile. 

“Back to the subject at hand, Mike Hanlon called, he said he was your friend. Something about It being back?” 

Stan and Bill gave each other grim looks. 

* * *

Life was going in slow motion. They were fighting Pennywise again, and it all happened in slow motion. Richie’s heart almost exploded. He saw the love of his life stick his arm in Pennywise’s mouth and pull the trigger on his inhaler. He couldn’t hear anything. He only saw Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie Spaghetti. Eds. His Eddie. Bev and Ben were under the influence of the Dead lights. 

Stan was laying motionless, Bill was frozen in fear and agony. Richie understood the feeling as he stood frozen as well. The only one who wasn’t frozen or under the influence of the Deadlights was Eddie. Eddie rushed forward his stuck his arm in Pennywise’s mouth. In. It’s. Mouth. The mouth that nearly devoured Stan’s face as a kid. The mouth that ripped off Georgie’s arm. 

Richie was screaming and running towards Eddie when Pennywise bit down on Eddie’s arm. His scream ripped Richie’s soul to shreds. “NO, NO, NO, NO!” Richie howled. “NO FUCK YOU! NOT EDDIE!” It was no use. The damage was done. The battle over. Victory except for the two dying members of the Loser’s Club. Bill dropped to his knees over Stan and sobbed like nothing they had ever seen before.

Richie caught Eddie as he began to fall. Blood was everywhere. “No, no, Eddie,” Richie croaked out. “No,” 

“...Richie?” Eddie asked weakly. Richie couldn’t see through the tears. 

“Hi it’s me, it’s me.” 

“I-I..” Eddie stopped, thinking it over, but before the words left his mouth.  _ I love you.  _ Richie shook Eddie. He died.

“Eds? Eddie? Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie tried, nearly screaming at the top of his lungs. “No, please not this, please-” He had meant to say god, but he stopped. The Turtle. Richie sobbed, holding Eddie close. He looked at the peaceful face of the love of his life.  _ The Turtle.  _

Bill stared at Stan, nothing was working. He wouldn’t wake up. He could hear Richie’s heartbroken sobs. Bill was crying hysterically as well. He held Stan tightly, not letting go. His body was already getting colder. Pennywise had jumped onto Stan and latched its mouth onto Stanley’s face. Bill had wasted no time attacking Pennywise. He thought he’d made it in time. He thought wrong as he held Stan as he died. His face was bloody, and...and completely smashed in. 

Bill sounded like a fish without water as he sobbed, hold Stan to his chest. How could god let this happen? Eddie was dead. Stan was dead. How could this be the ending? None of them deserved this, least of all Stan and Eddie. He wished he had been there to save Stan. It all happened so quickly though, the force of Pennywise eating Stan’s face had caused it to crumble. That’s how strong Pennywise. “Stan, no, I love you. Y-yuh-y-you c-c-can’t l-leave m-m-me all alone,” A foreign thought penetrated his mind.  _ The Turtle.  _

Richie and Bill glanced up at each other though the tears and body racking sobs. “The Turtle,” they whispered at the same time. He heard a strange noise, and looked down at Stan. His face was rearranging itself to its original state. After a few agonizing seconds, Stan’s face was no longer broken or smashed in. He let out happy, terrified sobs as Stan gasped.

Richie stared at Eddie’s arm. The wound closing itself as Richie watched. Eddie’s arm wasn’t growing back, but the blood flow stopped. Eddie took a shuddering breath. 

“Bill?” 

“Richie?” 

“Eds! Oh my god! Eds, I love you, never leave me again!” Richie squished Eddie Kaspbrak in a hug and kissed his face over and over. He kept running his hands over Eddie’s body, listened to his heart beating powerfully in his chest. He was alive. This was no nightmare. No dream. Eddie motherfucking Kaspbrak was fucking alive. “Will you marry me?”

Bill didn’t say a word. He kissed Stan with everything he had. Agony, grief, terror, sadness, exhilaration, unconditional immortal love. “Guh-get a divorce already Stan. Yuh-you’re not a-a-allowed t-t-t-t-t-to die without my permission, got it?”

Eddie laughed. “I’ve been waiting my entire life for you to say that,” he said, “Yes, I will marry you Richie Trashmouth Tozier,”

“Really?” Richie asked. 

“Really.” Eddie said. 

Ben, Bev, and Mike watched with tears in their eyes. Bill and Stan were making out. Richie and Eddie were arguing over the last name. “Kaspbrak,” 

“Tozier”

“Kaspbrak,”

“Tozier”

“Fine,” Eddie relented, “Just be my fucking husband,”

“Will you marry me?” Stan asked. 

“St-Stanley,” Bill said with a smile. “O-of c-course,” 

“Never leave me, Bill,”

“I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, to hell and back,” 

“Eddie Toizer,” 

“William Uris,” 

“Fucking kiss me Richie,” 


End file.
